


Taste of your own medicine

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Flames will be deleted, Not for WestAllen fans, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Barry gets back at Iris for all the times she called Oliver hot in front of him.





	Taste of your own medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This is a request from Jokermask18 which I have finally gotten around to doing. Hope everyone enjoys

After a supervillainess called Cheetah had escaped from A.R.G.U.S. custody, Barry had tried to fight her, only for her to actually outmaneuver and beat him.

As Barry was recovering from his wounds, he was approached by Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman, who was responsible for beating Cheetah the first time.

The two teamed up and managed to take Cheetah down in the second fight, locking her up in A.R.G.U.S. again.

After that, Barry had introduced Diana to the team, with Cisco and Ralph gushing over her, much to her and Caitlin's amusement. Everyone found her to be a nice person overall.

Barry stood at a distance as he saw Iris talk to her. Like always, she was being slightly rude to Diana, which she was to every other woman Barry interacted with.

At this point, Barry was sick of it. She had no problem calling Oliver Queen hot in front of him, but when he dared to talk to another woman in a friendly manner, she would get angry and treat that woman scornfully.

Suddenly, he got an idea.

'I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine, Iris.' He thought to himself.

As Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph started talking to Diana again, Iris walked up next to Barry to find him staring at Diana from behind.

"What the hell, Barry?" Iris asked him, "Why are you staring at her?"

"She is so hot." Barry told her, "Look at that beautiful face, that charming smile. It makes her look like a goddess. And those toned legs-"

"What the hell?!" Iris asked angrily, "Why are you commenting on how hot she is? I am your wife, not her!"

Barry turned to Iris in amusement, "Didn't you say how hot Oliver was in front of me, in spite of the fact that we were in a committed relationship? And you knew how I felt about such things and you still did them anyway!"

Iris' eyes widened in shock. Barry was getting back at her.

"So, still think I am totally wrong?" Barry asked, "I am wrong to do this. But you getting angry at me would make you a hypocrite."

"You're right." Iris said, "I'm sorry I commented how hot Oliver was."

"I'm sorry I commented how hot Diana was." Barry said and the two hugged, sorting out their differences.

**Author's Note:**

> The show's version of WestAllen still sucks and will continue to suck for as long as the show goes. It doesn't even remotely resemble WestAllen in the comics, which is actually good.
> 
> But I wasn't in the mood to brutally break them up and give Iris a huge reality check in this, considering how many times I have done it.
> 
> So I just stuck to Barry getting back at her for calling Oliver hot in front of him.
> 
> Also, I wasn't trying to objectify Diana or anything but if it came off as that way, I apologize.
> 
> Don't try to spout any angry flames because I will delete them and you will just waste your time.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
